User talk:123kitten1
__TOC__ |} -- Shurow (Talk) 23:24, September 9, 2012 Stop I've seen you've been editing polo field's profile without his permission. I ask you please stop or I'll ask the admins to block you Hi there! Please start editing some main pages (like Town, clothing items, etc.) instead of your userpage. If you don't, I'll have to lock it. Thanks for your time! - ShrimpPin 23:42, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Hey 123kitten1! Nice seeing you on Club Penguin! :) Yup, that's me. Thanks for noticing! It was featured awhile ago, back at the Medieval Party, I think. Thanks again! :D See you around, and have a GREAT day! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 13:19, October 21, 2012 (UTC)' Stop me? so you think you can stop me! you agents are as annoying as you are troublesome! but this time, im planning a big BLACKOUT... sinceraly Herbert P. Bear Image I used your image. Party Information Hi. It's Batreeqah here. I'm not logged in. I just wanted to know what day is your Party? Please reply on my Talk Page (Batreeqah's Talk Page). Waddle on and have a great day! Sorry if i upset you. You should download Safe user, i have anyway!! I'm super sorry, last time i do that. I understand everything you said, im very sorry Kitty. I'm Hollie by the way. Sorry, sorry sorry!! From Mumble67992 aka Hollie!! Sorry Kitten! I deleted your page by accident. Please, if you want to vandalize my page feel free! I'm really sorry i thought i was delteing my earlier message about you hating Leader of cp parties. Im really sorry and i will never ever ever ever ever ever ever do it again! I understand how upset you are and i would feel the same! I bet it did take hours to do. I really am sorry! YO IM HAVING A HALLOWEEN PARTY lol! Go to my blog theres an invite :D 2wow136 (talk) 19:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC)2wow136 READ THIS! I have just found this out based on your fake Herbert Sprites! *These were sent to Club penguin a couple weeks ago and now they said they will base these pictures on what Herbert will actually look like! 123kitten1 these fake sprites you made have inspired the Club Penguin Team on how Herbert will look like in-game! Congratulations!~* Sniffybear2 (talk) 03:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Image Hello, Can you make an image with a pink penguin with a 5th Year Party Hat holding up the name "Fruit Boot" for me? --Eggy14368 | talk Reply Background Color = Blue Word Color = White Words will say: Fruit Boot Penguin Color = Pink Clothing = 5th Year Party Hat (5th Year Anniversary Hat) Font = Arial Rounded (Arial Regular if you don't have Arial Rounded) --Eggy14368 | Talk to me! 03:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) 1 more picture Could i have another picture?Thanks User:Dever87 DELIVERY FOR 123KITTEN1 Enjoy :) Tyger5000~ Hey 123kitten1, SandorL here. I wanted your opinion on my latest blog post, specifically on where things are accessed from. The Security room is not moving, but I wanted to know where you think Recon and PSA should be from. Let me know via comments on that blog. Thanks. SandorL (talk) 01:28, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hey kitten, good to see you again, kitten, I saw your comment on the Operation: Blackout photos thingy of your blog, so I will leave a message and I hope you do your promise, ok now let's get started, by the way can I ask for 2? You can make 1 though but if you want to do 2, then that's perfect friend. Ok 1st one: *Background Color: Orange * Clothes: Red Baseball Cap and VIP Backstage Pass from Music Jam 2008 and if its possible the blue sneakers for the feet of my penguin (The blue sneakers aren't very important but you can do it a try at least...) *Penguin Color: Dark Blue *Word Color: Blue *What the word would say: Phineas99 2nd one: * Background Color: Blue, *Clothes: 3rd Year Party Hat (Or those who call it 3rd Anniversary Hat), 2008 VIP Backstage Pass from Music Jam 2008, and if you can the Orange Sneakers, the sneakers aren't important, if yu want to do it, then its ok *Penguin Color: Dark Blue *Word Color: White *What the word would say: Phineas99 Now, like I said before, its not necessary to do 2 of them, I only want 1 of these, but if you can do both of them, then that's great, you can only do the one that takes less time, the one easy for you, hope you make and waddle on! User:Historicalcp Thanks man Hey kitten, I have seen you made my 1st one with the 3rd party hat, thanks a lot! And yeah it rocks, your a great editor User:Historicalcp P110863225 Kitten, I have typed P110863225 into my buddy list and no one was found. Why? Spydar007 My Reply As your not a registered user, I'm answering on my own talk page. My penguins name in fact ISN'T P110863225. Thats my penguin ID. My penguins true name was deemed inappropriate by the moderators, so it appears as that. You can't type my penguins name in the friend search either, so to add my member account, you need to meet me on Club Penguin. I'm kinda like the Mascots, you can't add me using the friends list. Editing I Heart My Puffle T-Shirt Hello, The pages for I Heart My Puffle is Rare. It's over 1 year. Pookies User:Historicalcp General Kitten, remember the last orders about pookies? How about if we start with the missions of the pookies? Operation: Pookie shall begun! *P = Poop *O = Overreacting *O = Offensive *K = Kids *I = Inmortal *E = Evil Operation: Pookie should start soon General, once you know something, leave me a message for me, about anything of Operation: Pookie. -Historicalcp Soldier out Room Idea So do you want the mountain where the water is, or where the Yellow Building is. And is this to replace the current ski village or just add another one. I can make it for you, but I'm not gonna blog post it, because it contradicts my other rooms. VANDALISM I reverted your pages Shining-Armor 04:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Your cut-out! Hey 123kitten1! Here is your cut-out. I hope you're pleased with the result. Trainamn1405 Meet? You know on your Gallery how you found Trainamn1405? What server was that? Please reply. Waddle on! Ruined Kitten my reputation is ruined, no one will trust me again. Iam not gonna stay on the wiki when everyone hates me cause i lied. Transparent image Hi Kitten, First of all, you can download this file- it seems blank, but it is actually a transparent empty logo that you can download (using Ctrl+S) and edit. If you want your image to have transparency, you cannot use Microsoft Paint- as it does not support transparent images (or at least replace the transparent parts with background). Transparenct can be added in photoshop, and also in GIMP- which is almost the same as photoshop, but it's free to download. In images, there are 3 color channels. Transparency is made by adding another color channel, which is known as an Alpha channel. For adding alpha channel in a new file in GIMP, simply read GIMP guide (this link links to the Alpha Channel section). For photoshop, you can read this guide. However, if you want to make a logo, it's much quicker to download the file i linked above, and edit it. ( ) 11:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for everything Custom Player Cards Hello! I've noticed you make lots of custom player cards. I really like them. Most people's are kind of strange but your look better. Would you be able to make me one of my penguin? If not, it's okay. Thanks! Joe Penking[[User Talk:Joe Penking| Member Since 2007]] 21:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo! The Real Sthomas here! I want you to see this fan photo i made just for you! User:The Real Sthomas(talk) McPenguins Rooms Hey, about the McPenguins rooms, I'll make a deal. You find me a swf with a taco and one with a hamburger, and I'll make it.SandorL (talk) 22:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kitten! I was just wondering did you leave behind McNyan? If you did, can I be a member of McPengunis? Apparently, a lot of stuff happened yesterday. So yeah, i just wanna be cool like you. --Adventuer65 (talk) 19:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Great News! Guess what, McKitten! Kentucky Fried Puffles was shut down when Herbert owned it, but I bought it and revived it! It's now a fully functioning 2-story building between Penguin King and your restaurant! Here is what it looks like (beat you to it SandorL! :P) Rooms So do you still want me to make McPenguins?SandorL (talk) 12:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi There! My name is addy1234.I am a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE fan of mcpenguins!!!I came here to tell you that i made this cool thing.I had a show idea for Club Penguin and this is an episode i made to introduce McPenguins into the show.It`s about how Cadace buys a weired Cheese Burger from McPenguins and the first bite of it sends her to the gates of heck.I wanted to use the word !@#$,but the game is rated e,so the show must be rated G.It`s named Cheeseburger from Heck! Friend Kitten, Why aren't you accepting my friend request on your P110863225 account? Spydar007 KFP is gone for good My very own restaurant, KFP, was destroyed on the night of the 8/12/12 when me, the owner, thought the volcano was in the way, and demolished it, causing lava to spew out, causing the destruction of KFP. This was a sad day, but now I have rebuilt all the restaurants and returned McPenguins and Penguin King's ownership to you. Everyone is free, and I have learnt not to waste my power on food (though it was fun!). KFP has now returned to its usual state, a small two-story building inbetween McPenguins and Penguin King in the fast food district, with a penthouse dining room on the roof. I hope you understand. -Jjoeyxx, Owner of KFP! Bigfoot Wiki - Payday is Ready! Payday's Ready. Jump on TBF chat right now! Here's ya request! :) Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it! :) PPSDailyMusicC (1).png|Your custom! :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 01:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC)' Logo Hi kitten, Similar logo has been submtted before, but was rejected due to the font family- the font for the wod Wiki should be Sans or a similar font. Bumbastika has some really major cons; the letters are too thick and it has a major disadvantage by not being able to design symbols and numbers as well (though it's not related to the logo topic). Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:51, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sub-Pages Hi kitten! I couldn't help noticing that you tried to make a quiz sub-page and it didn't work. To make this your own page please call it User:123Kitten1/Quiz Page not 123Kitten1/ Quiz Page. you should check this first (Dude im just his brother. just because im kinda like-blooded like him doesnt mean Rovin and I are the same. Let`s just say we should know more to each other so that you can know me better that i am not my bro. OK? and also you know ROVIN`S IP ADDRESS IS BLOCKED so he cant create another account. and im not a sock puppet -_- and just because i designed my page with many stuff it`s because i would like to have many edits to be a chat mod so just feel free to leave a message on my mail box....) ---Unknown penguin 2012 (talk) 14:11, December 11, 2012 (UTC)) Artice creation Hi Kitten, If you see someone uploads images for creating new articles, can you please not create the article and put those images? It's sort of taking the credit for someone else's work. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Peace Treaty I accept your offering of peace between our 2 restaurants. --AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 19:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Frost Pillar Hi Kitten, In case youre looking for details about the Frost Pillar, its ID is 925, and it costs 475 coins. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:36, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Stop it or else you makes me Embarrassing: Demote me. Hi Kitten. Stop Embarrassing me: You Said "I'm Abusing my Chat Power"! so, be Polite to me again. ~ Lyra Heartstrings Chat Ban Regardless as to whether you hacked anyone or not, your behavior on chat today was uncalled for. I thought you were better then that Kitten. Threatening to hack someone is completely inappropriate. If you have learned your lesson, I would be happy to unblock you now. -- 04:48, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Gift Hi Kitten, Thank you very much for your gift! Have a happy holiday, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Merry Christmas 123kitten1! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 18:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Merry Christmas Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes for you! User:Historicalcp hey there kitten! Also known as McPenguin's story creator, how's it going? Thanks for the present you gave me, sooo...I will give one present I have made JUST for you! Merry Christmas I wish for you! Have a great time and thanks for all the fun friend! Ho ho ho ;-) Thank you! Thanks so much for your gift, ! I hope you had a great Christmas. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks for the gift! Thanks 123kitten1 for the Christmas gift! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 13:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I Have Your Co-ordinates You have been found. I have searched everywhere. Your penguin's identity is mine. Now I have located you I shall come to you and get you. -Anonymous Chat Mod Hello, 123kitten1. Due to the recent swearing in chat while chat mods were absent, another admin and I have decided to promote new chat mods – among these new chat mods is you. This should ensure that there are less problems in chat and make it safer for users to chat in our wiki. At the same time, however, you must use the right responsibly and not abuse it. Keep in mind that the reason I am promoting you is because you are a trusted user. If you choose to use this right irresponsibly, you will be demoted. Please only use this right when it is absolutely necessary, such as when a user is swearing in chat. Sorry for the long message and congratulations on your promotion. -- 03:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:47, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes you Happy New Year 2013 User:Historicalcp, hey there kitten! Here is a special present for you, Happy New Year and thanks for everything! :-) It includes with many characters and mascots who appeared this year, and some from some other parties "Ex. Medieval Party, Halloween, etc..." You are a great friend! Hope we have more adventures in 2013! Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Numbers HI Kitten, 1joshuarules asked about a similar thing. Unfortunetely, the font Bumbastika only support letters from the English alphabet, but does not contain numbers, symbols (ampersand, number sign, etc.), which is one of the major cons of this font. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC)